Gas turbine engine components are susceptible to damage due to foreign objects and fatigue caused by prolonged operational use, which can lead to cracks and other forms of wear. Such damage can limit the component's operational life and increase its maintenance time and cost. While increasing a component's thickness or peening its surface to harden it are successful methodologies used in the art to increase its operational life, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methodologies which increase the component's operational life while minimizing cost, manufacturing time, and any adverse effects on aerodynamic performance.